Sleuthing with the Enemy
Sleuthing with the Enemy is the 8th episode of the third season and the 52nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Prue and Piper team up with a bounty hunter demon to destroy Belthazor, but Phoebe has other plans for the man she loves. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Scott MacDonald as Krell *Keith Diamond as Reece Davidson Co-Starring *Michael Bailey Smith as Belthazor *Charles Walker as Pastor *Mike Rad as Homeless Man *Lynn Tufeld as Mourner Magical Notes Book of Shadows * The Belthazor Vanquish Potion is opposite (to the left) of the Belthazor page. * Prue says that everything Krell said about Zotars was in the Book of Shadows. Spells Belthazor Vanquishing Spell :Spirits of Air :Forest and Sea :Set us of this :Demon free: :Beasts of hoof :And Beasts of shell :Drive this evil :Back to hell Belthazor Summoning Spell :Magic forces :Black and White :Reaching out :Through Space and Light :Be he far :Or be he near :Bring us the demon :Belthazor here. * Prue created this spell in 2000 by altering the spell used to summon Melinda Warren. When first cast, Prue and Piper were shocked that Krell, a bounty hunter, intercepted their "calling card" and showed up instead of Belthazor. In later episodes a page with the spell can be seen. Potions * Prue and Piper made the Belthazor Vanquish Potion which includes, but is not limited to: Mandrake, Cockles, Pig's Feet, and Belthazor flesh. Powers *'Glistening:' Used by Krell to teleport. *'Shimmering:' Used by Cole to teleport. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Krell to attack Cole, the sisters, and torture a homeless man. *'Energy balls:' used by Cole to attack Krell. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to fling Krell *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Krell and to unfreeze his head only. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to partially heal Cole. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo to teleport. *'Apportation:' Used by Cole to summon an athame. Notes and Trivia * In this episode we learn that Evil often congregate in cemeteries. It's more difficult to track demons there and it has thus turned into a good hiding place for evil beings. * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Phoebe doesn't use her Premonition and Levitation powers. * The Charmed Ones discover that Cole is a demon in this episode. * This is the third time that the Charmed Ones (in this case Prue and Piper) work with a demon or warlock. It happens before in "When Bad Warlocks Go Good" and "Apocalypse, Not". * It is explained that Leo is only able to heal half of Cole's injuries because his healing power does not work on demons. In "Charmed Again, Part 2" Cole is fully healed via the Whitelighter healing power, with Paige's whitelighter half complimenting Leo's healing touch. * Prue and Piper create the Belthazor vanquishing potion in this episode. One of the ingredients is a pig's foot, at which Piper says, "Poor Piggy". Paige says the same thing when mixing the same potion in the Season 4 episode "Black as Cole". * This is the first time Piper froze a being and then only unfroze its head afterward. * Prue said she is a Scorpio in this episode backing up her birth date as 28 October 1970. * Krell gets smashed into the Grandfather Clock when Prue telekinetically knocks him across the room. * This episode reunites Holly Marie Combs with Keith Diamond, they last worked together in the 1992 film "Dr. Giggles". * At the end of the episode, when Phoebe reassured Prue that she was right about Cole, Prue said, "I didn't want to be right." Paige said the same thing in season 4, when Phoebe found out that Cole was the Source. * From this moment on, Prue is never fully able to trust Cole again. Which is immediately ironic considering Prue felt both Phoebe and Cole's love for each other during "Primrose Empath" and convinced Phoebe to go after Cole, leading to the two of them sleeping together. *This episode scored 5.7 million viewers. *This is the first time Shimmering is referred to in dialogue. Cultural References * The title is a reference to the title of the movie "Sleeping With The Enemy " (1991), starring Julia Roberts and Patrick Bergin, about a dangerous, controlling husband. Glitches * Throughout this episode, every time Leo says Belthazor (pronounced Bel-Ther-Zor) he pronounces it Bol-Ther-Zar. * When Krell attacks Prue and Piper with his lightening bolt and hits the table they are hiding behind, the wiring of the explosive used to blow the pieces of the table out is visible. * When Krell attacks Cole at the cemetery, Cole ruffles the blanket of fake grass over the graves. International Titles *'French:' Démon contre démon (Demon Against Demon) *'Polish:' Sypiając z wrogiem (Sleeping With the Enemy) *'Czech:' Stopování s nepřítelem (Tracking With the Enemy) *'Slovak:' S nepriateľom v pätách'' (With Enemy At Heels)'' *'Russian:' По следу врага sledu vraga'' (On the trail of the Enemy)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Indagando con el enemigo (Investigating With the Enemy) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Salvando al enemigo (Saving the Enemy) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' Seguindo as pistas (Following the Clues) *'Serbian:' Истражити Непријатеља (Investigate the Enemy) *'Italian:' La Confessione (The Confession) *'German:' Balthasar (Belthazor) *'Hungarian:' Belthazor (Belthazor) * 'Finnish: '''Rakas vihollinen (''Beloved Enemy) "}} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3